


This Promise Of Mine

by jpnxjcs



Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Honeymoon in France, Kentin - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, minors stay away, suportive kuya Yani and fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Lovers Ken and Justin planned to surprise each other on their seventh monthsary, both buying rings so they could propose to each other. Months later, they finally get married on Christmas, spending their honeymoon a day later in France.
Relationships: Justin De Dios & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070990
Kudos: 4





	This Promise Of Mine

“Isang tanong pa, Justin, ipapalunok ko na sayo ‘tong mga singsing.” Stell mumbled, softly smacking the back of the younger's head.

“I'm sorryyy..” the latter whined, laying his head on his lap. “I'm just.. scared.” 

“Of what?”

“What if he's not ready yet? Paano kung ayaw niya pala ako makasama habang buhay?”

“That’s bullshit, Justin. He loves you. More than you know.” He let Stell's words sink in and somehow, they calmed him a little.

And the older seemed to notice this, as he smiled and pat his head, handing him the pamphlet from the jewelry store they went to.

“What ring are you getting him?”

“Something that has his birthstone. Capri siya, diba?”

“Yeah..” he showed Stell the one he was gonna get and smiled.

It would be a miracle to get a ring at such a rush, but it didn’t matter. Ken was gonna be life-bound to him in a few hours.

Somehow, that eased his mind and spread a warm feeling in his heart.

.-.

“Is this pretty?” Ken asked Josh, pointing at the ring right on the center.

“Yeah. Although, I doubt that Jah would care about its beauty. As long as its from you, he'll love it.”

Ken, though worried, was not as panicked as his beau was. He was glad that he asked Josh to come with him while Sejun looked for the best restaurants in town.

He was sure that he would most definitely break down if he did it by himself, so he was glad to have them on board.

“Okay, I'll get this one, I guess.” The clerk smiled and handed him a small sheet of paper.

“Please write your name, email address, and contact number.” Ken did as told gave back the paper, smiling at Josh after.

“I still can't believe you and Justin will be getting married.” Josh told him at the café, later that afternoon.

“Yeah. It seems like yesterday when you two first asked each other out.” Sejun smiled at the memory, gently punching the younger’s shoulder.

“My God, don't remind me,” Josh teased, scrunching his nose the same way Ken always did.

“Heyyyy. We weren’t that bad. Were we?”

“Are you kidding? We were getting so tired of your whining, that we almost considered locking you in a closet together.”

“We really almost did.”

“But.. the point is, look how far you've come. It's only your seventh but here you are, all ready to get married. The only thing needed now, is for Justin to officially say yes.”

Ken would be lying if he said that he didn’t tear up at the idea of that.

.-.

Kenken ko 💕🐔

Jahjah: Ken?

Jahjah: Keeeeeeen?

Kenken: 😂😂

Kenken: po langga?

Jahjah: bat di ka nag reply agad 😾

Kenken: hala galit yung pusa 😂😅

Kenken: nag ready kasi ako, ga

Kenken: labas ka na

Jahjah: hA?!

Kenken: nasa labas na ako ng bahay nyo, ga 🤣🤣

Justin literally hopped off of his bed and fell to the ground, huffing as he ran to his window.

And sure enough, his boyfriend of seven months was waiting outside wearing an olive green long sleeved shirt and jeans.

Kenken: happy 7th monthsary, langga ko 💕💕

Jahjah: Ken.. 🤧🤧

He ran to his closet and grabbed his favourite polo shirt and jeans, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

He almost tripped and fell down the stairs, but his kuya Yani thankfully grabbed his hand to stop him from falling.

“Kalma lang, Jah. San lakad? Diba monthsary niyo ni Ken ngayon?”

“Opo. Baka mamayang eleven pa ako maka-uwi.”

“Samahan mo na siya.” He almost choked on his water upon hearing what his kuya said.

“P-po?” his kuya just smiled and opened the door, letting Ken in.

“Kamusta, Ken? Gusto mo Pepsi? Juice? Tubig? Si Jah?” he blushed at the last bit, turning away for a moment to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Kuya naman, eh..” he muttered, blushing deeper when he heard Justin's parents join the older male's laughter.

As his parents swayed Ken away, Yani whisked his brother back to the kitchen.

“Can I see it? The ring?”

“Si Sadako?” Justin nervously joked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Jah..” Yani placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring smile. “I'm not mad. I just wanna see the ring of my future brother-in-law.”

Justin took the black velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the silver ring with Ken's birthstone.

“It's beautiful. He'll love it.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” They both turned to the direction of the living room where their parents were chatting with and smothering Ken with compliments.

“Go get him, bunso.” He briefly hugged his brother before going over to the living room.

“Hey ga. Tara na?”

Ken nodded and stood up, waving to his boyfriend's parents.

“Ingat kayo. Ken, aasahan kong makikita pa ulit kita, ha?”

“Opo, tita.”

“Welcome to the family.” CJ said before walking back upstairs to his room. Ken was confused but let it go, letting Justin pull him out and into his car.

“Hey, you.” Justin smiled before planting his lips against the other's, softly kissing him.

Ken gingerly kissed back, resting a hand on the taller's waist.

“I'll pinpoint the location sa phone mo, ga.”

“Why can't you just tell me?”

“It's a surprise for a reason, Jah.” His boyfriend laughed, pinching his pouted lips.

In the middle of the driving, Justin reached for the older male's hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing it tight.

“We're here.” When Justin looked up, he felt his jaw drop down to his balls.

He stared at his boyfriend in shock and then back at the restaurant.

“Ken..” the older pulled him out from the driver's seat and grinned, gently tugging him towards the entrance.

They were at the Spiral Restaurant. One of the best, most luxurious restaurants probably in the whole entirety of the Philippines. He wondered how his boyfriend managed to get a reservation.

“Hi. I um.. I have a reservation under the name Suson?”

“Yes, this way please, sir.” The waiter led them to their table located at the very center.

“The chef's choice, sir?”

“Yes.” Ken smiled, heart softening at the astonishment on his boyfriend's face.

They were served an expensive wine and soon enough, their food arrived, making their mouths water.

“I didn’t know French cuisine was this good.” Justin mumbled after taking a sip from his glass.

“Me neither.” In between the eating and the drinking, the young lovers shared stories and memorable memories of each other.

Like the one time they had to walk in the rain because they forgot to bring umbrellas. Or the time when they sneaked out to go to Tagaytay in the middle of the night.

But the memory that meant the most to them, was the first time they thought they had lost each other.

Justin's ex-fling had suddenly contacted him on the day of their first monthsary, asking to meet up. He agreed to meet her after asking permission from their manager.

But her reason was not what Justin expected. She had wanted to get back together with him. And Justin, knowing that Ken would hate him for it, politely put her off, saying that he had a boyfriend.

But she didn’t stop. She threw her arms around him, crying, and that was where everything went downhill.

Justin heard a whimper from his left and was shocked to see Ken standing there on the doorway, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Justin's heart sank.

They fought and it led up to the point where Ken eventually never went home to their condo for a week.

He thought that he had lost him then. But when he saw how pained the older was, he made a vow to himself.

He vowed that he would never give him a reason to be that hurt ever again.

“I thought I lost you.” Justin mumbled, fiddling with hks glass. Ken held his free hand and smiled.

“You're not going to. Which is a part of the reason why we're here tonight. How do I start?

“Siguro.. nagsimula lahat ng ito nung pinakilala ako ni Josh sa inyo. When I first joined you guys. Napaka-lawak ng ngiti mo nun, and somehow, it made me feel a fluttering in my chest.

“I felt like home when I saw your smile. I fell in love with it. And as the days, months, years, passed by, I fell in love with you.” Justin welled up with tears as his boyfriend spoke, squeezing his hand.

“Nung una, natatakot akong magpa-ligaw sayo. Natatakot ako na baka husgahan lang tayo. But you were patient. You made me feel safe. You were my safe haven.

“I'm thankful na I said yes to being your boyfriend seven months ago. Pero.. I'm gonna be even mode thankful if you say yes to me now.” He let go of the taller's hand and knelt in front of him, pulling out the black velvet box and opening it.

“I've been waiting for this for one year and seven months. Justin Torres De Dios, my soulmate, will you grant me the honour and happiness of marrying me?” Justin, loss for words, nodded and sobbed as the older slipped the moonstone ring on his finger.

He then stood up and hugged his boyfriend tightly, laughing and crying at the same time.

“Why are you laughing?” Justin let go of him and knelt down on one knee, pulling out his own velvet box. He displayed a watery smile when he heard his fiancé gasp from above him.

“Langga, in all my life, I never thought that I would find someone who would eventually become my soulmate. I never believed they existed. But thanks to you, I do.

“I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Felip Jhon Dumpit Suson, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god.. we're idiots..” Ken half-laughed and half-sobbed. Justin laughed as well, shaking his head.

“Just say yes, Romeo.”

“Yes. Yes, oh my god, yes!” Justin then slipped the ring onto his finger and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, swallowing the soft whimper that came from his lover.

They were greeted with a round of applause as they parted for air, smiling as they rested their foreheads against each other.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

.-.

Five months later.

Justin woke up to an empty bed, wincing and squinting his eyes as sunrays poured into their room.

Once his senses became clear, he heard someone humming and the soft sound of a keyboard clicking as someone typed into them.

Wrapping a blanket around his waist, he stood up and hugged the person from behind, planting soft kisses on his neck.

“Hey, bub.” Ken mumbled, turning his head to kiss the younger's lips.

“Mm.. why are you up so early?”

“No reason. I'm just looking for the best honeymoon spots in the world.”

“What for? When we can already have our honeymoon right here, right now..”

“Jah..” Ken whined when the younger gently lapped on the marks he left on his neck the night before.

The latter then turned the chair around, picking the older up and carrying him back to the bed.

Not giving his lover a chance to complain, he captured his lips in a soft, but passionate kiss, letting his hand travel down the smaller's chest, playing with his nipples, and moving further down until it reached the older's half-erect sex.

He wrapped his fingers around the older's girth, pumping it a few times before letting his hand slip in between his legs, prodding his digit against the older’s tender hole.

“J-Justin..” he gasped as he felt the taller's finger slide into his entrance, almost instantly hitting his prostate.

He slowly pushed his fingers in and out, nudging that same spot again and again, letting each gasp and whimper from his fiancé melt in his ears.

After a few minutes, Justin eased in a second, a third, until four of his fingers pushed in and out of Ken's hole.

In the mean time, his other hand pumped the older male's length in a slightly sped-up pace, running his thumb over the sensitive slit every few minutes.

“J-Jah-oh!” he let out a surprised yelp when he felt his fiancé’s length slide into him with ease.

“You talk too much.” And with that, Justin began thrusting in and out of his lover, building a steady pace, rising and rising, until they reached their high.

.-.

Justin smiled as he adjusted his husband's position in his arms. Surprisingly, the newly-weds managed to fit in one bed on their first class seat.

He couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy as he recalled their wedding earlier.

They got married at the Manila Cathedral and everything went smoothly. Except for that infinitesimal moment of panic when they thought they had lost their wedding rings.

After a morning of tears, laughter, cringing at past mistakes and memories, the reception went perfectly fine.

The reception was held at the Breakfast All Day Late Night Breakfast Bar and lasted until midnight. The drinks were delicious, as expected, and as were their cuisine.

But that all was just a tiny detail for Justin if you asked him. Because the main attraction, and the center, the star, of the show, was his husband.

Husband. His husband.

The thought sent butterflies in his stomach, causing him to hug the sleeping man tighter as he hummed.

“Merry Christmas, langga.” He whispered, kissing the older’s hair.

France was gonna be beautiful at this time of the year, as they were told. But it would be nothing without them by each other's sides.

.-.

“My legs hurt..” Ken whined as they walked out of the Louvre.

Justin laughed, shaking his head. They had been up since seven that morning and have been to a lot of the tourist attractions.

Being in the Loire Valley Châteaux made him feel like they were in a fairytale storybook. They weren’t in Italy, but they felt like Romeo and Juliet.

No joke, they actually slow danced in the garden, smiling at anyone who cheered them on.

They also explored the majestic Mont Saint-Michel and went to all the attractions there.

During their fourth and fifth day, they went to Côte d'Azur  
for morning walks.

And now they were on their seventh, their final night in France.

They dined at the Eiffel tower and stumbled home drunk from all the liquor they drank.

The way back home to the Shangri-La Hotel was blurry, and yet, they felt safe and home.

Justin didn’t expect that the moment they entered their room, Ken would pin him against the door and kiss him deeply, making his knees feel weak.

Ken palmed his erection through his jeans, swallowing his husband's moan.

“Ken..make love to me, langga..” he whispered in his lowest bedroom voice possible.

“It would be my pleasure.” He captured the taller’s lips in a deep, searing kiss, fingers swiftly unbuttoning and removing his shirt.

He caressed the younger’s smooth chest, stopping to play with his sensitive nipples for a little bit.

Justin threw his head back at the sudden wave of sensations he felt just under his husband's touch.

He was drowning in so much pleasure he didn’t even notice the they were already on their bed, with Ken pulling down his jeans.

“Look at you.. already hard and we haven’t even done anything.” He tsked, gently massaging the younger male's thighs.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?”

“Chill, langga. We'll get there.” And as promised, he stripped his own clothing off, reaching for something on the table.

“Wha.. what is that?”

“This, langga, is my late wedding present.”

“You don't have to give me anything, though. Just you is enough.”

“I love you. But tonight? I'm the boss in the bedroom. Got it?” He was shocked. This was a side of Ken he never knew, even when they were dating, but he loved it.

“Yes..” he closed his eyes, shuddering when he felt a cold liquid being poured onto his chest, dripping down his stomach.

He was about to ask what it was but he only heard himself gasp as his husband began sucking and licking whatever it was off his body.

The air conditioner was up and running but its almost as if it wasn’t there. The fire in his body was raging, making him feel as if he was being burned alive.

Peeking through lidded eyes, he saw his husband pour more wine onto his body, repeating his actions earlier.

“Like what you're seeing, langga?” Though his eyes were closed, he could hear the smirk in the older's voice. He nodded anyways, hands tightly gripping the sheets as his husband moved lower.

“I've always wondered how it would feel, langga. To take you, see you wrecked under me. Have you been thinking about that too?” he slowly pumped the taller’s sex, looking up to see his beau's reaction.

And honestly? Justin was out of words. Admittedly, yes, he definitely has thought of being taken by Ken before. An idea that often gave him a powerful climax when he would get the chance.

Ken was a softie, everyone knew that. But this dominant side of him? It was all for his eyes to see.

“Hngh-yes, I-ahh.. I h-ahh.. have been t-thinking about that too..” he panted as his husband pumped him faster.

“Good,” he turned the taller around on his stomach, massaging his soft, milky ass. “I remember the first time you made me feel this way, langga,” he hovered above him, rubbing his own length against his shivering husband.

“It felt so.. damn.. good..” he whispered, biting the younger's earlobe. He slowly rubbed his finger against the younger’s hole, gently pressing as he hummed, hearing the other's whimper.

“And I cannot wait to make you feel the same.” He slowly moved down, pressing light kisses against the taller’s back until he was in front of his ass once again.

He wasn’t really drunk, but if any of their acting projects proved anything, he was a good actor.

But Justin wasn’t really drunk either. And yet, he felt drunk for each and every new sensation his husband was giving him.

Without any warning, he buried his face in his husband's ass, tongue licking and prodding at his hole, emitting a choked gasp from the younger male.

Justin panted, arching his back and nearly shoving his ass further into his husband's tongue, lost in an ocean of pleasure as the older did his work.

Ken took his sweet time, freeing a hand from the younger's legs to grip his length, pumping him in a quick, restless manner.

He grabbed the lube from the bag nested at the bottom of their bed and spread some on his fingers, warming them up before slowly pushing into the younger's hole.

Justin gasped, arms giving out and plopping down onto the mattress.

Ken huskily chuckled behind him, slowing the thrusts of his fingers to calm both himself, and Justin down.

“Can we just skip the prep part? I kind of already did that this morning.”

“Did you, now?” Justin smirked, letting out an adorable yelp when the older turning him on his back.

“Well, in that case..” Ken pumped his length a few times before slowly pushing in, letting out a soft moan at the warmth surrounding his sex.

Justin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ken bottomed out, breaths coming out in short pants.

After a few minutes of lazily kissing each other, Ken began to move his hips, slowly at first, trying to find the right rhythm for the both of them.

Once he did, he held onto Justin's hips and slightly sped up his movements, soft grunts coming from his throat.

Justin's hands moved everywhere. Ken's hair, his arms, his abs, his v-line, his back, and even his own hair and nipples.

Staring at his wrecked husband, he felt a surge of pride seep through his bones. He couldn’t help but feel proud that he was the one making him feel this way. That he was loving him that well.

They didn’t stop there, though. Justin let the older have his fun on their first few rounds, but he made sure to let him remember who the real top was between the two of them.

But, in the end, they laughed it off, because it didn’t matter who was top or who was bottom.

All that mattered, was that they loved each other deeply. And now, they have an entire lifetime to make sure that the other felt that way.


End file.
